


Re-Connections

by argent-aria (argentaria)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentaria/pseuds/argent-aria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting up after years apart, the two spend their days trying to put the pieces back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Streetlamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending their afternoon talking under a park streetlamp.

Asami fiddled with her scarf, nervously playing with the tassels. How long had it been since the two had last spoken? They had drifted ever since Korra accepted a position at the embassy and Asami had begun to work her way up the engineering rungs of her father’s company. Sighing, she tossed the end of the scarf back over her shoulder, leaning against the streetlamp they had agreed to meet at.

Checking her watch, she wondered what had possessed her to come forty-five minutes early. Ever since she and Korra had began exchanging emails again six months ago, she had been on pins and needles. She slipped her hands back into their gloves, rubbing her arms, more to give her hands something to do rather than because of the chill, fervently wishing for time to speed up.

“Looks like great minds think alike?” Asami jumped at the voice, turning to face the source. Korra smiled nervously, raising a hand in greeting, as Asami struggled to compose herself, “Guess we’re both a bit early, huh?”

“I guess so.” Asami rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as she waving back, “It’s good to see you again, you look great!”

“Thanks, you’re looking pretty jazzed up as well.” Korra’s boots crunched through the leaves as she drew closer to the engineer. Asami pushed off the streetlamp to meet her halfway, extending her arms and pulling the shorter woman in for a hug.

“How have you been, Korra?” Asami found herself fiddling with her scarf again as she pulled away from the woman in front of her. “I’ve missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you too, Asami. I’ve been alright I suppose.” Korra smiled up at Asami, pulling her over towards the nearby bench. “C’mon, sit.”

Asami sat herself down next to the now short-haired woman. “Cut your hair I see.”

“Mmm, got tired of always putting it up, so I figured I’d just cut it off.” Korra leaned back into the bench, “People take me a bit more seriously, which is a nice side perk.”

“It suits you.” 

Korra blushed at that. “Thanks.” 

“Soo… Are you back on assignment?” Asami watched as Korra kicked the dirt with her heels.

“Uhh… Sorta… I was reassigned here, but I’m on a leave of absence right now.” She smiled emptily, turning her head up towards the clouds. “But what about you? I hear you’re on fire over at Future Industries, can’t pop open the news without seeing another interview with you. Genius inventor of the year!”

“Oh god… My dad’s doing...” Asami groaned, slouching into the bench. “He’s been taking some serious heat internally over how fast I’ve been moving up the rungs, and so he’s basically displaying everything I do to shut them up.”

“I understand that feeling...” Placing a reassuring hand on Asami’s knee, Korra solemnly looked at the woman. 

“Yeah?” Asami, scooted closer to the woman. 

“Yeah...” Korra sighed, “My dad, he and Ambassador Tenzin go way back, sometimes I feel like I only got the job and all of my assignments because of their friendship. Probably doesn’t help that Tenzin used to babysit me a lot before he got his own post.”

“That’s rough...” Asami placed her own hand over Korra’s, “But hey, don’t ever think that. I’ve seen the stuff you did in the papers too... ”

Korra looked up quizzically, “You.. You have?” 

“I keep up with current events too, Miss Rising Diplomatic Star.” Asami gently ribbed the blushing diplomat. “You were so brave during that monastery hostage situation last year. I was so worried about you...” 

“You were?” Korra blinked at her, “We haven’t talked in years though!”

“I’m still allowed to care for my collegiate best friend aren’t I?” Asami raised an eyebrow, “And who is the one going out of her way to look up some very technically minded articles?”

“I-I’m tech-savvy too!”

“Says the one who nearly threw her laptop out the window when you couldn’t figure out how to reset the password.”

“It was a method of intimidation! Had to show that hunk of junk who was bos- Okay, fine so maybe I was checking up on you too...”

“Guess we’re both a pair of worrywarts, huh?” Asami smiled and laughed, pulling the short-haired girl in for another hug, “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“I’ve missed that.” Korra murmured into her shoulder, wrapping her arms around the slender woman.

“Missed what?”

“Your laugh...” Korra wondered if Asami could feel the heat flushing her cheeks. “I could drown myself in that sound...”

“Unless your jokes have improved since we graduated, I think you’ll have your work cut out for you.” Asami quipped, finding herself stroking Korra’s short-hair.

Asami started as Korra started laughing. “Huh?”

“It’s just. It’s so easy...” Korra pulled away from the hug, shaking her head at Asami’s confusion, “Sorry, that came out wrong...  I mean… It’s as if we were never apart, just diving right back in. It’s nice just being able to just be me around you. I haven’t felt this relaxed and myself in ages...”

“Ditto to you.” Asami leaned back into the bench, already missing the warmth of their hug, “Can’t really complain about all those damn interviews when the sharks are always circling...”

A comfortable silence settled over the two as they stared out over the park, the streetlamp occasionally flickering above them.

“You kept it.” Asami turned towards Korra in bemusement at the sudden outburst.

“Kept what?” Korra reached over with a hand, eyes shining.

“The scarf I made you for your birthday the year we graduated.” Korra played with the tassels, tugging them gently, “I didn’t recognize it until now.”

“It’s kept me company when it gets cold.” Asami brought her hand up to it with fondness, continuing without thought. “And it was one of the few things I had to remind me of you.”

Both of them flushed red at that. The two struggled to find the words to continue the conversation as the clock continued to tick onwards. 

“L-let’s play that game we used to play.” Korra stammered, face darkened with pink. “The people watching one, where we just make up some stories for everyone around us.” 

“Y-yeah! Let’s...”

The two leaned back into the bench, scooting closer for warmth. Almost without thought, they found themselves hand in hand, pointing out the various people passing by, topping each story with yet another off-the-wall tale. Korra basked in the giggles and laughs she was able to extract from Asami, while Asami settled into the tanned woman’s exuberance and imagination.

“What about him?” Asami queried, raising an eyebrow, “If he’s got a dog allergy why is he dating the person with three other dogs and why does he have a dog of his own?”

“You can’t fight true love! Besides, just because he’s allergic to dogs doesn’t mean he loves them any less, it’s just a bit more of a hassle for him having to vacuum every day and make sure that he probably bathes her!” Korra exclaimed. “Maybe he developed the allergy as time went on? Maybe he was perfectly okay when he was a kid surrounded by them.”

“Alright, I’ll give you that one...” Asami leaned against the shorter woman, eyes scanning the park for anyone else they hadn’t yet come up with a story. Korra hesitantly wrapped an arm around Asami, only relaxing when Asami settled into it.

“That… That… The monastery incident...” Korra murmured into Asami’s ear, face shadowed by the flickering lamp light. 

“What about it?” Asami turned her head back towards Korra, returning her attention to the now nervously frowning individual beside her.

“I- I thought I was going to die that night. When the peacekeepers were about to storm the hall-” Tears filled her eyes. “We were just there to bring some supplies to the local schools, extend diplomatic relations, you know, routine things.”

Asami stayed silent, taking Korra’s free hand in her own, gently urging her own.

“We weren’t trained for what happened.” Korra began to cry as Asami pulled her in for a tight hug. “They just killed all the ones they didn’t think could help them with their demands, and I couldn’t do a single damned thing about it.” 

“You saved most of the monks, got them to release the visiting children… Got them to stand down and surrender...” Asami stroked her back lovingly with one hand, rubbing reassuring circles into the back of Korra’s hand.

“But I didn’t! They turned on each other when they realized I wasn’t the high powered ambassador they thought I was, and the media just credited me… All those people just praising me when I couldn’t really do anything at all… If my team hadn’t been the-” Korra choked on her words as she sobbed into Asami’s shoulder. “Maybe no one would have needed to die...”

Holding onto the crying woman, Asami reached up and cupped a tear-stained cheek, finding herself lost for words.

“I was a coward, and even when I tried to set the record straight, they just ignored me, because that wasn’t the feel-good story they were looking for.” Korra’s face twisted into something resembling a grimace, “And so here I am, jumping at the chance for a cushy desk job, laughing it up with someone I hadn’t had the guts to contact in nearly three years.”

“You’re not a coward.” Asami whispered, tearing up at the sight of Korra’s pain. “And it’s not like I ever reached out either…”

“After that day, I managed to hold it together for a week, hell maybe I actually lasted two… But then I just completely shut down.” Korra shook as she tried to steady her breathing, “I was just. Lost and alone. My dad didn’t understand, Tenzin didn’t understand, none of them could understand what I was going through.”

Reddened eyes turned to look at Asami fully, tears welling up again. “I found the letter you wrote me when we graduated. I was going to email you then and there, but I was so ashamed. I wasn’t sure I could look you in the eyes, running completely on empty. But here I am now, and I just-”

She broke down in tears again as Asami held her close.

“They put me in therapy a while… Well… Still am actually, hence the leave of absence.” She took a deep breath, “I brought up the letter to them, and they nudged me in the direction of reaching out to you.”

“I’m glad they did.” Asami whispered, squeezing the woman tight.

“I’m glad I did too...” Korra let out a bark of sad laughter. “I haven’t even been able to open up this much to my own fucking therapist, and you… You just make me feel so god damn safe and able to talk about everything.”

“You’re welcome?” Asami felt a stab of confusion and hurt at the bitterness in Korra’s voice.

“I-I’m sorry...” Glancing down, the emerald-eyed woman could see Korra’s knuckles turning white from how hard she was clenching her hands. “I just… Fuck, I wish you didn’t have to see me like this. I wish I could have just talked to you and not left you hanging for three years.”

“I’m glad to see you no matter what, Korra.” Asami murmured, gently rubbing and loosening Korra’s clenched hands. “I wouldn’t want you to going through this alone, therapist or not.” 

“How can you-” Korra shut her mouth, struggling to work her way through her words. “Thank you...”

“Do you remember all those late nights you stayed up with me while I was worried everything was coming apart around me?” Asami nuzzled a tan cheek with her own. “Well, I’m here for you now... ”

“I-, thanks.” Korra sagged into Asami, suddenly exhausted. “I guess this reunion didn’t really go as planned, did it?” 

“I suppose it didn’t.” Asami stroked her hair gently, “But I’m glad you took that leap of faith on me.”

“I guess I should probably head back to my place then… It’s getting late…” Asami smiled as Korra made no move to leave her embrace.

“I live pretty close to here...” Asami said, a tad overly casual. “If you want… We can continue reliving our college days for a bit. Only one bed though, what a shame, guess we’ll just have to share.”

“I guess so.” A ghost of her trademark lopsided smile showed up again. “Then I guess I’ll enjoy where I am a bit more.”

“I guess you will.” 

The two continued sitting there, a comfortable silence settling around them. As Korra started falling asleep, Asami prodded her. “C’mon, sleepy, let’s get you in a warm bed.”

“Mmm, I’m fine...” Korra reluctantly acquiesced, unable or unwilling to resist as Asami pulled her to her feet.

The two headed down the path, leaving the streetlamp to flicker behind them.


	2. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This too shall pass.

A month ago, hopeful that she’d say yes, you asked her to move-in with you. It was blurted out, spontaneous, after one of the dinner dates you two had begun to more frequently embark on.

“It’d be more convenient for you! Closer to the office!” You had said at the time, locking bright olive-green eyes with her crystal-blue ones.

“Are you sure?” She had replied, eyes filled with hesitation.

“It’ll be fine, just like old times.” You had insisted. You knew it wouldn’t be. She knew it wouldn’t be. “We’ll be able to save a little bit of money on rent here and there, maybe cook dinner at home instead of eating out so often...”

“Well… Alright… Let’s do it!” Smiling bravely, she leaned into you, dipping her toes in waters she was no longer familiar with, trusting you to help her keep her head above water.

The move in went as smoothly as move ins could go, some things broke, nothing that couldn’t be replaced at least. The days passed passed quickly with the two of you both keeping busy.  The bags hung under her eyes like cobwebs that you tried to brush away as you prepared to sleep. There were nights when she’d let you, nights when she wouldn’t.

There were nights her eyes bubbled with mirth and she would tell you about the day she had. You loved how physical she was with her descriptions.

“And then he had the nerve to try to get me to sign off on the paperwork.” A resounding slap could be heard through the apartment, “Ow… Okay maybe I didn’t mean to hit myself that hard...”

You giggled at the expressions she could contort her face into, and adored the ways her face radiated with exuberance and energy. You smiled with sympathy at the grimace she had as she threw back the prescriptions, setting the bottles back into their cabinet. You treasured each and every one of those days, holding onto the memory of each and every one. She would poke, prod, and wonder whenever you suddenly burst into laughter at the recollection of one of the stories, and she’d blush when you told her why.

Some nights she fell into your arms, just wanting a reprieve from the world, a blissful dreamless night. Those nights you might need to pull out set down the bottles on the nightstand, gently reminding her. She downs them slowly and reluctantly. Even if all you could do after is wrap your arms around her, you would pull her against you, nestling her head against your heart and peppering her forehead with soft kisses.

“Why don’t you just leave me! I’m all damaged and worthless...” Sometimes she breaks down in your arms after she wakes up screaming. All you can do is reassure her that she is loved and welcomed with you. All you can do is hope she believes you.

Other nights. she just gladly accepts the embrace, falling asleep to your heartbeat, knowing that at that moment, she wasn’t alone. You held her close, chasing off the nightmares that shook her as the night wore on. Neither of you mentioned it in the morning, except the silent thank you in a fresh cup of coffee sent your way.

Some nights, few and far inbetween, she would sit against the headboard of their shared bed, staring out the curtained window. You squeezed her hand, anchoring her, giving her a place to come back to. She could drift away for days at a time, lost in herself, finding something that had been lost, eyes withdrawn and empty of their usual spark. The bottles sat on the nightstand untouched.

You would wake, sometimes finding her dozing in the living room, curled up into herself, cocooned in soft fleece. She wouldn’t stir when you lifted her up, and tucked her back into bed. Work would go by, slower than usual, as you tried to clamp down on your worry. Those days, you rush home with a bit more haste than you usually do, your father leaves one message and then another, but you’ll get back to him later.

You hear her in the kitchen, chopping vegetables for dinner. Checking the medicine cabinet, you see the bottles neatly put back where they belong. She turns as you walk across the kitchen threshold, a tired smile pushing at her mouth, eyes glimmering with an ember of life once more.

This too shall pass, you remind yourself, as you wrap your arms around her, holding her tight. This too shall pass.


	3. Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new year was made for vows.

“I resigned.” Korra stated quietly, fiddling with her chopsticks, unsure how Asami would react.

Asami paused, pulling back her chopsticks from the take out they had ordered in, turning to face Korra.

“I- I know that it makes me a quitter.” Korra clenched her hands into fists at the word. “But, I can’t do it anymore.”

“Hey,” Asami reached out and took Korra’s hand in her own. “You’re not a quitter. You’re giving yourself the space to heal. We can take this one step at a time.”

“I just- I’ve been giving myself space for so long. I just want to get better!” Crystal-blue eyes shimmered with tears, as her body quivered. “It’s been over a year, and I can only just barely keep it together enough. Even now!”

Korra slammed her fist against the carpeted floor, wincing as she struggled to hold the tears back. Setting the food aside, Asami pulled Korra close to her, settling her hands around her waist. She nestled her head against Korra’s, gently rocking her back and forth. Korra’s heart thudded onwards, echoing in her ears, as she shook in Asami’s arms. Screwing her eyes shut, Korra took a deep breath. 

“I-I- I want- I will make next year different. And I’m going to move on. I’m-I’m… I’m going to find myself again.” She vowed, her voice attempting to steel itself. Asami could feel Korra lean into her nervously, still shaking. She gently kissed Korra’s cheek, feeling the wetness of the tears, as Korra settled her own hands over Asami’s. 

“I’ll be there, right besides you.” She whispered into Korra’s ear.

Their take-out steamed in front of them as they settled into the moment. Asami took Korra’s hands in her own, rubbing circles on tanned palms with her thumbs. Ragged breaths the shook Korra slowly smoothed out as Asami held the exhausted young woman in her arms. Humming, Asami continued to rock her girlfriend back and forth. She felt an ache deep in her heart, wishing that she could do more than just help Korra ride this day out.

“Why are you so good to me?” Korra whispered, heart rate finally settling back to normal, entangling her fingers in Asami’s. “What did I do in a past life to deserve you?”

Because I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. Asami wanted to say. Because despite all the feelings they had expressed for each other, in spite of all the nights that had curled up against each other, the most important thing was still going unsaid. But she knew that Korra wasn’t ready for that yet.

“Maybe I’m the one who did something.” Asami deflected teasingly. “Maybe, I found myself in a bad situation and you saved me.”

“Oh yeah?” A ghost of Korra’s brashness found its way back into her voice. “Do tell, the story of how ye’ olden Korra swooped in to save Asami from the clutches of her own genius.”

“Perhaps some other time,” Asami let the smile bloom gently across her face as Korra craned her head backwards to meet her gaze, laughing as Korra’s face flushed from her stomach growling. “Looks like ye’ current Korra wants to dig into her seaweed wraps.”

“Perhaps, ye’ current Asami would like to continue to repay the ancient debt by feeding today’s Korra her seaweed wraps.” Korra’s eyes glittered, mirth replacing the uncertainty and doubt.

“Perhaps I shall.” Asami laughed as she grabbed a pair of chopsticks to fetch Korra’s wraps.

The two ate together in a peaceful silence, Korra continuing to lean into Asami. Unsatisfied at the rate of seaweed wraps, she picked up her own chopsticks and helped Asami make short work of their order.

“What am I even going to do with my free time now.” Korra mused, finally separating herself from Asami to lay flat on her back. Asami lay next to her, taking Korra’s hand in her own. “I can wake up whenever I want, do whatever I want to do.”

“I guess I can make you do the grocery shopping now then?” Asami quipped, leaning over to kiss Korra on the nose.

“Uh… I think you’ll soon figure out that my busy schedule may not permit me to do that. Or other chores for that matter.” Korra laughed, a sound that rang in Asami’s ears, filling her with warmth, and the feeling that everything was going to be alright. “Hey! I could finally go back to the kung fu dojo!”

“Ah, beating up- I mean- educating young pupils in the art of self-defense?” Olive eyes twinkled as Asami teased Korra.

“Hey! I’m a good teacher!” Korra shot back, a smile reluctantly taking root. “It’d be a nice change of pace wouldn’t it?”

“It would be. I guess another activity I could see you getting sweaty at.” A catlike smirk found its way onto Asami’s face as Korra’s flushed red.

“W-w-well, yeah.” Korra turned away, unable to look Asami in the eyes. “Anyways I-”

The two jumped as the fireworks suddenly exploded across the bay with a large boom.

“Guess we won’t be asleep for the show this time around?” Asami smiled as Korra lept up, accepting a proffered hand. “And we’ve got a decent balcony with a view now too.”

The two crossed the threshold over to the small balcony overlooking the Yue Bay, hand in hand. Giggling and laughing, they watched the fireworks display, pointing out the different boats sailing by, shooting them off into the sky. Korra pulled up their hands to point to a particularly complex design, speaking animatedly about how it was probably set up. Asami found herself nodding and losing herself in Korra’s gesturing.

“What’s up?” Korra asked, noticing Asami’s staring and smile, tanned cheeks flushing pink. “Did I say something?”

“No, no, keep going.” Asami laughed, reassuring gripping Korra’s hand as fireworks continued to illuminate the night, “I just... I love you.”

Korra, face flushed a deep crimson now, turned away, muttering, “I love you too...”

“What? What was that?” Asami mock shouted, “Can’t hear you over the fireworks!”

“I said! I love you!” Korra shouted back, smirking at Asami’s shocked face, “And now all of Republic City knows.”

Asami could feel the weight of small velvet-lined box in her jacket. It wasn’t the right time. She told herself, settling for taking Korra’s face in her hands and kissing her deeply. Korra’s eye opened in shock for the upteempth time that night, before sliding shut and deepening the kiss herself. Soon...

“Happy new year.” Asami murmured shyly as she pulled away, surprised at herself.

“W-w-wow.” Korra looked dazed as she tried to catch her breath. “Let’s um. Let’s do that again sometime.”

“How about… In a few minutes, in more… Private quarters?” Asami raised an eyebrow suggestively, and crowed internally as Korra seems to melt before her eyes.

“I- Yeah. Let’s!” Korra spun on her heel and moved towards their living room, pausing when she saw Asami leaning against the railing, “Um… Are you...?”

“Yeah, I’ll meet you inside. I just... I need a breather after that.” Asami laughed as Korra nodded furiously and dashed inside.]

Smile still on her face, she retrieved the small box from her inner jacket pocket, popping it open to examine the two bands of silver inside nestled besides a small pendant.

This year… This year for sure. She vowed, snapping the box shut again, slipping it back into her pocket. It was a new year. And it would be a new start for the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! I will (hopefully) be posting more (some non-Korrasami) in the future.


End file.
